Happy's Harem
by DanteSutto
Summary: When Happy's race is dying, he is approached by the exceed king to be tasked with the rebirth of the exceed species. Warnings: Lemons, Loli, Rape, and Birth.
1. Chapter 1

Happy's Harem

(In Happy's Dream)

Happy was having the time of his life eating a massive buffet of fish in his castle made of fish bones. When the whole world went dark and his fish disapeered."My fiiiiiiish!" Happy cried out with tears forming in his eye.

A figure in the dark came up to happy and said,"Happy have you forgotten your mission?" "Who are you and what are talking about?" "Don't you remember me happy im the one who brought you here, for your mission." "I don't know who you are, what mission are talking about?" "To save our race." "Our race?" "This might help." The figure said as he touched Happy's chest.

Happy had recovered his long lost memories. He remembered his cat race was almost dead do to disease and his job was to repopulate a new world in ordered to keep his race from becoming extinct. Most of all he rocovered his power to control and create deminsions.

"I see you remember." "Yes King Jov." Happy said finally reconizing the figure. The now visible red cat gave a smile. "No, not King any more." "No, you're not saying that your..." "Dead? Yes I am. That's why im here to tell you are now recognized as King, and you shall lead us through and beyond." The figure disapeered.

Happy Knew what he had to do repopulation to insure the survival of his people.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy's Harem

Happy was looking for his first mate in the guild he was alone because Natsu went out with his team to do a mission. But he saw wendy was siting alone reading a magazine. he flew up to her."Hey wendy did you not go with Natsu." "No I wanted the day off." 'Perfect.' He thought. "Hey Wendy can help me with somethingin the infirmary?'' "Sure happy", she said with a smile while puttuing down the magzine then followed him.'This is perfect no one is here to bother us.' he thoght smiling.

"What did you need Happy?" she asked. Happy laid on the bed and pulled his pants revealing his pink hard10in dick."Here." "What is that?" 'Does she not know what a dick is' 'Well she is only 12 so thats propably why.' "It's swollen can you help?" "Sorry Happy I used all of my magic training to day." "That's okay there is a way to heal it with out magic." "Really how?" "Use your foot to massage it."Okay if you say so." She sat beside him on the bed took her flip flops off and turn towards him.

She began by taking one foot rubing his cock from the tip to the sack. Happy was having the time of his life he loved every second of it. Then he came all over her feet it was covered in cum. "What just happen?" She asked a little frightened. "That's just cum it means the healing is working. Happy felt his dick get hard again."Happy your still swolen she lifted her feet. "You know if you put your feet together and make a hole and rub it that way it will make it quicker. she complied and started her feet moving up and down emulating a vagina unkwowingly. he came again unloading twice as much on her.

"Wendy your covered in cum let me help clean you." "Oh okay." He grabbed her small feet and started licking them."Happy what are you doing?" she asked with a blush. He smiled and said he was cleaning them. He licked them top to bottom several he moved to the toes sucking on them one at a time. When he was done. "Happy your swollen again." She said worridly. "It's okay, hey do you want to know hat sex is?" "Why do I need to know what sex is?" ''Because all adults know what sex is, now tell me you want to become an adult or stay a kid forever?" "Please teach me what sex is.""Okay then take off all your clothes then." "Okay?"

Wendy took off all her clothes. Revealed her cute naked kid body. He checked out her body, small brest just starting to develope, then down to her beautiful breath-taking small vagina. he noticed it was open indicating she could have sex and children.'Sorry Wendy for this.' **Exceed's Paralyzing Shout.'** Wendy dropped on the bed."Why can't I move?" "Alright Im going to teach you how to have sex." "First I'll teach you the body parts." He got in front of her so she could see and pointed at his thick pinkness"This is a Penis, also referred to as a dick and cock. It is very sensitive and when it can't take anymore it will cum. He pointed to Wendy's vagina."This is a Vagina and (He put a finger and started pulling it in and out) Wendy moaned, and it is very sensitive as you can feel and it will also cum." "And sex will end up with making a baby, when the Penis is in the vagina and cums, the girl will get pregnant and give birth to a baby in 9 months."

Happy pressed his dick against her pussy. Wendy cried out"Happy what are you going?" "What does it look like were going to have sex." "No, Happy didn't you say I would get pregnant?" "Yes but don't worry I will take care of you and the baby."Before Wendy could protest he jammed it in.

Wendy screamed in pain tears spilling out as she whined. Happy thrust in and out his 10 in dick at a fast cries soon started into moans as she strated to feel really good."Happy somethings happening to me!" she let out a shout of pleasure. Happy knew what was we he felt something hot and wet hit his dick."Wendy you just came." "I did" she had a smile on her face."It felt good didn't it?" "Yeah sex is great." "Hold on let me clean you up." He thrusted his tongue in her pussy and started licking the cum and blood from her now none virgin pussy."Happy I can't..." She came twice in a roll. He looked at her face, and her tongue was sticking out drooling her eyes were made of pure bliss.

He stuck his cock into her now twitching pussy again. He thrusted while he heard sounds of joyment. He thrusted for 5 min. and he reached his limited."Wendy im going to make you a mother". Wendy broke from her bliss, "Happy don't cum in me please I don't want to be a mother." "Sorry Wendy." He said as he released the most he could and filled to the brim. They both cried out.

Happy collasped onto her stomach with his dick still in her. He got up and stood next to Wendy's 's had tears in her eyes. She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed her stomach."My child." She let the tears fall. Happy jumped on her and gave her a kiss and stuck his tongue in her mouth trying to get the most out of it. Wendy did nothing and let her mouth be violated by a cat.

When Happy was done with her, he casted a spell **Exceed King's Deminsion Palace**. He teleported her to the deminsion he created where he would keep all of his mates.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy's Harem Chapter 3

After the transportation of Wendy in Happy's Kingdom he stalked to find his new victim. By this time the guild was now full with everyone. "Hey Happy." A voice came from behind the cat king."Oh hey Natsu how was your mission?" "It was fine, we destroyed a dark guild as usuall." "That's awesome, Natsu." "Hey since im back do you want to go on a mission?" "No thanks, im going to go fishing today." "Ok, well then im going to go with my team then." "Ok that's fine."

Natsu walked to Happy a couple of minutes later. "Hey Happy where's Wendy at?" 'OH SHIT' Happy thought sweating. "I think she went on a mission." "By herself?" "Yeah it was to take care of some kittens." 'im not lying at least.' He thought to himself. "Ok we'll go with out her then, bye Happy." "Bye, Natsu." Him and his team left the guild.

Happy decided to follow Natsu's team. That was when he saw the blue hair stalker that stalks Gray on a regular bases. 'Perfect everyone will thank she is stalking gray.' Happy stalked her to the train station before karate chopping her in the neck knocking her out. He flew her to the only secluded area he could thank was safe.

Happy threw her on the couch and stripped her down revealing her beautiful angelic body, he had got harder than diamond just with a glance. 'Man Gray is a very stupid man not to love this angel.' Happy casted his Paralyzing Magic and waited for her to wake up.

Juvia woke up looked around frantically not knowing where she was. She saw Happy. "Happy where am I?" She looked down and saw she was naked. "And why am I Naked?" She looked back to Happy and finally noticed his Gigantic 10 in. Cock. Then she finally made all the connection. "Happy please no Juvia belong to Gray-sama." She said worriedly to Happy. "Oh you mean the man that constantly ignores you?" Juvia put her head down in saddness. "I love you Juvia, and to prove it to you I will have kids with you." Juvia looked up in horror. "No, please Juvia doesn't want kids right now." Happy said nothing as he approached Juvia.

Juvia tried to move but couldn't because of the spell. "Please don't do this to Juvia." She said as tears started to form. "Sorry Juvia." He spread her legs and inserted his dick in her ass all 10in. She screamed. He thrust back in forth with speed increasing with every thrust. He released his cum in her ass. He pulled out. She gave a sigh of relief. "Is Happy satisfied?" "Not close I told you your going to get pregnant." She gave a scared look. "I'm going to clean my dick off with your feet." He floated to her feet. And started to licked them all over. He sucked on her toes licked them clean. He brought her feet together and humped them as if they were a vagina. It didn't take long until he exploded on her in his white milk. Making Juvia wince from the hotness.

"Time for the main course." He put his tip at her entrance. "Happy anthing but that Juvia was saving that for Gray-sama." Happy thrusted forward breaking her hymen and claiming her virginity. Juvia let out a scream of pain. He thrust as fast as he could as he rubbed and squeezed her breast and nipple. He blew up her womb with his semen. He was still hard so he didn't stop. This time he flicked her clit as he slowly moved in and out of her. This made her pussy tighten as a reaction which in turn made happy cum in her again. Juvia let out another cry as the hot stuff inpregnated her. "Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry she is pregnant with anothers child." She soon gave way to exhaustion.


End file.
